tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Great Big World
Thomas' Great Big World is a series of online videos uploaded to the Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel. The videos are narrated by John Hasler and Joseph May as Thomas in their respective dubs as well as Yvonne Grundy as Nia. Meet the New Steam Team Description Thomas is here to introduce you to the new Steam Team! Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Nia * Rebecca * Edward * Henry * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Porter * Diesel * Philip * Stafford * Marion * Duncan * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Slip Coaches * Kevin * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt Episodes * King of the Railway * Gordon Runs Dry * Percy's Lucky Day * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Emily Saves the World * The Adventure Begins * Wild Water Rescue * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Henry Gets the Express * Pouty James * All in Vain * Dowager Hatt's Busy Day * Philip's Number * The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor * Emily in the Middle * Journey Beyond Sodor * Big World! Big Adventures! * Forever and Ever * Confusion Without Delay * What Rebecca Does * Seeing is Believing * Apology Impossible * Meet Nia of Kenya! * Meet Rebecca of England! Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐Meet The New Steam Team! ��⭐Thomas & Friends New Series! ⭐Cartoons for Kids|UK Narration Still the Best of Friends Description Even though there's distance between us, we're still best of friends. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Henry * James * Nia * Rebecca * Philip * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy * Duck * Emily * Rosie * Belle * Salty * Flynn * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Harold * Butch * Oliver * Max and Monty * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Flying Scotsman Episodes * The Adventure Begins * Henry Gets the Express * All in Vain * Dowager Hatt's Busy Day * Cranky at the End of the Line * The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor * A Shed for Edward * Big World! Big Adventures! * Forever and Ever * Confusion Without Delay * Seeing is Believing * Rosie is Red Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐ Still The Best Of Friends ⭐Thomas & Friends New Series! ⭐Videos For Kids|UK Narration File:Still the Best of Friends Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US Narration Animals Around the World Description There are so many new animals to discover from all around the world! Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Ashima * Yong Bao * Nia * Rebecca * Tamika * Shankar * Annie and Clarabel * An An and Yin-Long * The Indian Breakdown Cranes * Ace * Sir Topham Hatt * Headkeeper Jack * Ranger Jill Episodes * Luke's New Friend * Sidney Sings * Journey Beyond Sodor * Big World! Big Adventures! * Trusty Trunky * Thomas in the Wild * Thomas and the Monkey Palace * Tiger Trouble * Thomas and the Dragon * Thomas' Animal Ark * Outback Thomas * Kangaroo Christmas * Banjo and the Bushfire Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐ Animals From Around The World ����⭐Thomas & Friends New Series! ⭐|UK Narration File:Animals Around the World Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US Narration Different Ways to See the World Description There are so many different ways to travel and see the world! Characters * Thomas * Spencer * Sir Topham Hatt * Bertie * Ace * Harold * Isla * Doctor Claire * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Emily * Belle * Ryan * Shane * Nia * Beau * Flynn * Skiff * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Slip Coaches * Aubrey * Oliver * Butch * Max and Monty * Emerson * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Thin Controller * The Thin Clergyman * Cowboys and Cowgirls Episodes * Samson Sent for Scrap * The Adventure Begins * The Beast of Sodor * Helping Hiro * Two Wheels Good * Rocky Rescue * The Other Side of the Mountain * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Skiff and the Mermaid * Mucking About * The Great Race * Unscheduled Stops * Journey Beyond Sodor * Big World! Big Adventures! * Cyclone Thomas * Kangaroo Christmas Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐Different Ways To See The World ��⭐Thomas & Friends New Series! ⭐Cartoons|UK Narration File:A Different Way to See Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US Narration Why is Africa Important to Nia? Description Nia tells us all about why Africa is important to her! Characters * Nia * Kwaku * The Grey Tender Engine * James * Kobe Episodes * Big World! Big Adventures! Trivia *This is the first short in the series not to be narrated by Thomas. *Sequences from Big World! Big Adventures! are reanimated with Thomas removed and him replaced with or only using Nia. Sir Topham Hatt was also edited out of his scenes with the camels travelling across the desert. *This marks James' first appearance in his Series 23 updated CGI model. The rest of the original Steam Team will debut in theirs in the Meet the Steam Team videos. Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐Why is Africa Important to Nia? �� ⭐My Hometown My Africa ⭐Cartoons for Kids|UK Narration What Did Thomas Learn In India? Description Thomas tells us all about everything he learned in India! Characters * Thomas * Ashima * Rajiv * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Charubala * The Indian Actor * The Grey Tender Engine * The Purple Tank Engine * A Diesel Shunter * The Indian Director Episodes * Trusty Trunky * Thomas Goes to Bollywood * Thomas and the Monkey Palace * Tiger Trouble Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐What Did Thomas Learn In India? �� ⭐My Hometown My India ⭐Videos For Kids|UK Narration File:Thomas Goes to India! Big World! Big Adventure! Thomas & Friends|US Narration What Did Thomas Learn in China? Description Thomas tells us about everything he learned in China! Characters * Thomas * Yong Bao * Hong-Mei * An An and Yin-Long Episodes * Big World! Big Adventures! * Number One Engine * Thomas in the Wild * Thomas and the Dragon * The Water Wheel Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐What Did Thomas Learn In China? �� ⭐My Hometown My China ⭐Cartoons for Kids|UK Narration File:China! Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US Narration What Did Thomas Learn in Australia? Description Thomas tells us all about his time in Australia! Characters * Thomas * Shane * Tamika * Aubrey and Aiden * Isla * Ranger Jill * Douglas * Madeleine's Parents Episodes * Love Me Tender * Big World! Big Adventures! * Outback Thomas * Thomas' Animal Ark * Cyclone Thomas * Kangaroo Christmas * Banjo and the Bushfire Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐What Did Thomas Learn In Australia? �� ⭐My Hometown My Australia ⭐Cartoons|UK Narration File:Australia! Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US Narration Category:Promotional Videos Category:Miscellaneous